Flor
by Tay Haruno
Summary: Certa vez, numa época muito distante da nossa, um velho sábio, diante do rei que tivera o filho recém-nascido amaldiçoado, proferiu as seguintes palavras: "Haverá uma donzela que derramará sangue em nome do amor de um Uchiha amaldiçoado, e neste mesmo dia, este será libertado eternamente" E assim surgiu a profecia da libertadora do sangue Uchiha.
1. I Príncipe

**Capítulo I**

**Príncipe**

_Por Tay_Haruno_

Toda história começa em algum lugar, e a que vou contar a vocês, caros leitores, se passa em Konoha, que não é nem muito longe e nem muito perto de onde estão agora.

Konoha era um pequeno vilarejo, situado nas províncias do reino Senju, onde só existiam camponeses, pessoas simples de vida difícil. E nesse vilarejo nem muito longe e nem muito perto, existia uma bela camponesa chamada Sakura Haruno, mais conhecida pelos habitantes de Konoha como _Flor_, por sua bondade e formosura. Era dotada de uma beleza exótica, tendo longos cabelos que se estendiam dois palmos e meio abaixo da cintura, e eram tão róseos que encantava a quem visse; os olhos verdes esbanjavam sensualidade, sendo considerados os olhos mais belos que uma moça poderia possuir; de mãos calejadas, resultado do trabalho árduo do campo, e mesmo levando uma vida dura e de muito trabalho, vivia alegre pelos cantos.

A bela Sakura morava com os pais, Kizashi; um homem bruto e pouco estudado, e Mebuki, uma mulher aparentemente jovem, também de poucos estudos. Tinha uma irmã mais velha, chamada Tayuya, essa por sua vez muito diferente da Flor; os olhos eram de um castanho escuro, o cabelo longo de fios ruivos caia-lhe até metade das costas, as mãos não eram calejadas e ao contrário da irmã mais nova, era uma mulher amarga, fria e maldosa. Vivia a maltratar a irmã, e tão amável que era a nossa Flor, acabava por perdoar os males que a irmã causava para si.

Havia muitos rapazes dispostos a casar com Sakura, viviam-lhe fazendo serenatas em frente sua humilde casa, enchendo-a de presentes caros que logo depois eram entregues para Tayuya, como trajes nobres e jóias.

-Deves casar-se com um homem de sabedoria – Aconselhava-lhe seu pai.

Mas a Flor não se importava, podiam encher-lhe de todo o ouro que existia no mundo, a moça só iria se casar com o seu tão sonhado amor verdadeiro; nada de arranjos ou casamentos forçados, ora, ela era romântica como qualquer outra jovem de sua idade.

E a história começa em um dia qualquer, nesses dias quase sem importância. O sol raiou no céu celeste sem nenhuma nuvem, e de tão quente que aquela manhã estava, tinham a sensação de que a qualquer momento tudo começaria a derreter.

Será que o sol havia se aproximado da Terra? Ninguém sabia responder.

E nesse dia sem importância, lá estava a nossa Flor, tão bela quanto qualquer manhã de céu aberto. O vestido longo de panos pobres, cobria seu corpo delicado; estava na frente do pequeno espelho pendurado na parede de seu quarto, entrelaçando três mechas de seu cabelo, deixando que a trança caísse na lateral direita de seu corpo. Calçou seus chinelos de dedos e saiu do cômodo, caminhando lentamente até a cozinha, onde sua mãe preparava o café. Sentou-se a pequena mesa redonda, junto ao pai que estava lendo o jornal concentrado e a sua irmã, que lixava as unhas bem feitas.

-Bom dia – Saldo-os com seu costumeiro tom baixo e doce – Sua bênção meu pai – Esticou a destra até Kizashi.

O homem beijou o dorso da mão da filha.

-Kami-sama te abençoe – Esticou a mão para que Sakura retribuísse o beijo.

Mebuki pousou a garrafa térmica sobre a mesa e distribuiu as xícaras para o marido e as filhas, em seguida servindo o café quente para cada um deles.

-Papai – Chamou Sakura, pousando sua xícara na mesa, após ter tomado um longo gole do café amargo – Posso passear pelo vilarejo após o café da manhã? – Indagou receosa, sabia que não podia sair sozinha.

-Acompanhada de quem? – Perguntou-lhe Kizashi, com seu costumeiro olhar desconfiado.

Sakura calou-se por alguns segundos, pensando em como dizer que iria sozinha.

-Bem... – Murmurou baixando o olhar – Sozinha.

O velho Kizashi franziu o cenho, não gostava que suas filhas perambulassem pela vila sozinhas, havia muitos perigos, principalmente para moças.

-Não – Disse Kizashi, recusando o pedido da filha mais jovem.

A Flor baixou a cabeça, tomando uma feição tristonha no belo rosto de menina.

-Eu vou com ela papai – Disse Tayuya, que até então havia permanecido em absoluto silêncio.

Kizashi estreitou os olhos, mas sabia que a filha mais velha era responsável, não deixaria a mais nova sozinha pelo vilarejo. Suspirou pesadamente, fechando os olhos por breves instantes.

-Está bem – Assentiu o homem – Mas não voltem tarde! – Ordenou.

O rosto de Sakura iluminou-se, sorriu para a irmã que não retribuiu.

-Vamos logo Sakura – Resmungou Tayuya, levantando da mesa e seguindo para a porta.

A Flor assentiu e rapidamente acompanhou a irmã.

(...)

Caminhavam lentamente pela vila, Sakura estava feliz, aquele era o seu primeiro passeio sem a companhia dos pais, sentia-se livre. Tayuya por sua vez, achava a alegria da irmã pura ignorância, afinal já estava acostumada a passear sem os pais em seu encalço.

Pararam em frente a uma velha loja de conveniências, Tayuya cruzou os braços abaixo dos seios e disse à irmã com seu tom arrogante:

-A partir daqui nos separamos.

Sakura a fitou confusa.

-Mas disseste a papai que me acomp...

-Eu disse – Gritou interrompendo a rosada – Mas eu preciso resolver alguns assuntos – Apontou para a loja – Me encontre aqui em uma hora, se não chegares, voltarei para a casa sem ti.

Antes que Sakura pudesse discutir, Tayuya adentrou a loja, deixando-a sozinha. Por um momento pensou em segui-la, mas não queria aborrecê-la, por isso resolveu prosseguir seu passeio, não iria muito longe, pois tinha medo de se perder.

Iniciou sua caminhada, seguindo a estrada de terra; olhava ao redor, observando cada detalhe das casas simples da região, e notou que em cada casa, pelo menos uma das janelas frontais tinha uma pequena faixa presa no peitoril, onde bordado estava o símbolo da realeza; aquilo significava lealdade ao reino Senju.

Chegou ao final da estrada de terra, onde adiante se seguia a floresta. Sakura permaneceu parada ali, observando a floresta serena; as árvores balançavam de um lado para outro conforme a direção que o vento tomava, os únicos pontos de luz que surgia entre as sombras eram dos espaços entre uma árvore e outra, por onde a luz do sol adentrava, como filetes iluminados, dando um ar mágico ao lugar.

Era tudo tão bonito, tão convidativo que a Flor não hesitou em seguir mata adentro. Ouvia os pássaros cantando, o barulho das árvores balançando e de seus pés pisando em folhas secas.

Seguia uma trilha estreita, passando pelas samambaias e flores que nunca havia visto, uma vez ou outra pisava em um punhado de terra mais úmida, sujando seus pés. Até que depois de muito andar, seus olhos encheram-se de brilho ao deparar-se com um lago de águas esverdeadas.

A rosada retirou os chinelos, subiu a barra do vestido até as coxas e sentou-se à beira do lago, afundando os pés descalços na água gélida. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, erguendo o rosto para que o sol esquentasse sua pele.

Ficou um tempo ali, desfrutando das sensações que aquele lugar trazia, até que sua tranquilidade fora interrompida pelo o barulho do bater de asas. Abriu os olhos e viu que um pássaro começava a pousar sobre as águas do lago.

Era um falcão.

Retirou os pés da água e levantou-se rapidamente, a ave preparava-se para pousar, e certamente morreria afogado. Tinha que salvá-lo, afinal era uma vida também.

Pulou em um mergulho de cabeça, afundando na água escura, bateu as mãos e os pés, em direção a superfície, retirando a cabeça da água e enchendo os pulmões de ar. Olhou em volta, procurando pela ave, que provavelmente saiu voando assustado com o baque de seu corpo contra a água. Pelo menos havia sido salvo, e isso permitiu que a Flor sorrisse.

Queria ficar nadando por mais algum tempo, mas um movimento estranho embaixo da água a assustou, era uma sombra que se movimentava rapidamente em sua direção. Preparou-se para sair da água, agarrando a margem e tomando impulso para subir, porém antes que pudesse retirar seu corpo do lago, algo agarrou seu tornozelo e a puxou de volta bruscamente.

A moça se debateu, gritando assustada, até que a coisa a soltou. Nadou mais que rápido para a margem e retirou-se do lago; trêmula, tossia uma boa quantidade de água que havia engolido, sentia seu corpo bastante pesado, o que a impossibilitava de ficar de pé. Arrastou seu corpo pela grama envolta da lagoa e lá se deitou, tentando se recuperar do susto, para então sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Ouviu o barulho agitado da água, virou seu rosto, vendo que algo surgia lentamente sobre a superfície do lago. Apesar da sua visão turva, conseguiu distinguir exatamente o que surgia.

Era um homem.

Seu coração pulsou forte, sentiu um arrepio ruim pelo seu corpo, tinha que sair dali, mas quando tentou levantar, o seu corpo não a obedeceu, estava pesada demais.

O homem nadou até a margem, sendo observado por dois olhos esmeraldinos arregalados de pavor, entretanto assim que saiu da água, Sakura fechou os olhos, percebendo que ele estava completamente nu.

-Você está bem? – Uma sombra tapou o sol que queimava-lhe a pele, ouviu a voz grossa e firme próxima de si.

Sakura soltou um grito desesperado e finalmente conseguiu se mexer, se afastando do homem. Fez um pouco de esforço e conseguiu levantar, com as pernas bambas, correu. Caiu umas duas vezes ao enganchar seus pés na barra do vestido, se arrastou pela terra umedecida da floresta, para logo levantar e voltar a correr.

Olhou para trás, para ver se o homem a seguia, porém não viu nada mais que as árvores que eram deixadas para trás. Voltou o rosto para olhar adiante e de repente sentiu seu corpo se colidir contra algo duro, levando-a ao chão. Bateu as costas com força, soltou um grunhido de dor, mas tratou de levantar, estava com medo do homem estar a seguindo. Olhou para sua roupa completamente suja, teria que inventar algo para sua família, afinal havia saído limpa de casa.

Ergueu o rosto e empalideceu ao ver que em sua frente um rapaz a observava.

Recuou dois passos, sentiu seu calcanhar enroscar em um ganho e caiu sentada.

-Ei moça – O rapaz se aproximou lentamente para que não a assustasse – Você está bem? – Perguntou a ela, estendo-lhe a destra.

Sakura se arrastou no chão coberto de folhas, se distanciando.

-Não se aproxime de mim! – Gritou a Flor com a voz trêmula.

Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios do rapaz, que emaranhou os dedos nos fios negros de seu cabelo e soltou um breve suspiro.

-Perdoe-me – Murmurou – Não farei mal algum a senhorita.

Sakura o encarou desconfiada, não poderia baixar sua guarda para um estranho. Levantou do chão lentamente, observando o rapaz com os olhos estreitos, caso notasse algum movimento ameaçador, correria para longe.

-Quem és tu? – Perguntou a rosada ao rapaz, ainda mantendo uma distância segura.

-Eu me chamo Sasuke – Respondeu-lhe gentilmente – Uchiha Sasuke.

A Flor arregalou os olhos. Um Uchiha? Ali? Conversando com ela? Impossível.

-Uchiha – Sussurrou abobada – Da família real? – Indagou descrente.

Sasuke assentiu.

-Príncipe Sasuke – Confirmou.

Sakura percorreu seus olhos pelo o corpo do dito príncipe, suas bochechas coraram ao finalmente notar que ele trajava apenas uma bermuda de pano surrado, deixando seu corpo bastante forte exposto. Ele não calçava nada nos pés, firmando-os descobertos na terra úmida do bosque. Voltou a erguer o olhar para o rosto dele, observando a pele alva, cabelos negros molhados e olhos escuros. O que mais causou-lhe curiosidade e certo espanto, foram suas orelhas pontiagudas. Ele era bastante bonito, realmente nunca havia o encontrado perambulando pelo vilarejo, mas isso não significava que pudesse acreditar que aquele homem – vestido em trapos – seria o príncipe.

-És um elfo? – Perguntou a ele.

Já havia escutado algo sobre a família real serem seres mágicos, mas nunca acreditou nessa lorota, afinal serem mágicos não existiam... Não é?

-Ah – Sasuke tocou a própria orelha – Sim, sou um elfo – Confirmou ele – Vejo que duvidas de minha nobreza, mas posso provar que sou realmente um membro da família real – Ergueu a destra – Vê essa marca – Estendeu-lhe o braço, tocando seu pulso, onde o símbolo da realeza estava gravado em sua pele – Só integrantes da família real possuem este símbolo gravado na pele – Informou a ela, que olhava para o seu pulso atentamente.

Sakura observou a marca por alguns instantes, não era o que chamávamos de desenho, semelhava-se a uma cicatriz. Após muita análise, a jovem curvou-se respeitosamente diante de Sasuke, numa reverência. Estava constrangida, mas ele era um príncipe, integrante da família real, não podia-lhe faltar com o respeito.

-Perdoe-me por duvidar de vossa nobreza senhor – Disse após endireitar-se.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, fazendo uma breve careta.

-Senhor? – Indagou – Me achas velho? – Perguntou a ela, recebendo um gesto negativo como resposta – Então me chames apenas de Sasuke – Pediu.

-Sasuke – Murmurou envergonhada por tratá-lo informalmente.

Sasuke curvou levemente a cabeça, aprovando a forma como ela o chamara. Mantinham-se em silêncio, e nesse meio tempo Sasuke aproveitou para percorrer seus olhos negros – e para Sakura um tanto intimidadores – pela moça a sua frente, medindo-a dos pés a cabeça, notando o quanto aquela plebeia era bela.

-Qual é o seu nome? – Perguntou a Sakura, que desviou os olhos dos dele, virando o rosto para outra direção que não fosse a do príncipe.

-Haruno Sakura – Respondeu baixinho.

O jovem rapaz ao vê-la desviar os olhos dos seus, imediatamente agarrou o queixo feminino com os dedos da destra, erguendo o rosto da moça, fazendo com que olhasse diretamente para si.

-Não desvie o olhar quando estiveres respondendo a alguém – Disse gentil, sorrindo ao ver o rosto dela ruborescer.

Sakura assentiu.

-Desculpe – Sussurrou.

-Shh – Levou o polegar sobre o lábio inferior rosado e carnudo, pressionando levemente – Não precisa desculpar-se, deixarei passar dessa vez – Sorriu galanteador.

A Flor ao tomar consciência do quanto estavam próximos, imediatamente recuou um passo, afastando-se do rapaz.

-Preciso ir – Avisou-o – Foi uma honra conhecê-lo senhor... – Viu a cara que Sasuke fez ao tratá-lo formalmente, reprovando-a – Sasuke – Corrigiu-se, curvando-se novamente.

Antes que ela desse-lhe as costas, tomou a mão pequena, erguendo-a na altura do rosto.

-Espero vê-la novamente – Murmurou enquanto depositava um beijo sobre o dorso.

Sakura sentiu um leve arrepio ao sentir o contato dos lábios dele contra sua pele, era tão estranha aquela sensação.

Assim que exibiu a ele um sorriso tímido, recolheu sua mão, recuando alguns passos, logo seguindo para a saída da floresta, caminhando lentamente entre as plantas e árvores. Quando estava prestes a sair da floresta, olhou para trás, mas não encontrou ninguém.

Já devia passar do meio-dia, apressou os passos, parando em frente ao estabelecimento onde antes sua irmã havia entrado, devia ter se adiantado, pois depois de longos minutos esperando-a debaixo da sombra de uma árvore, finalmente a avistou, mas Tayuya não havia notado a sua presença até então.

-Tchau Sasori – Despediu-se do rapaz que saia da loja ao seu lado.

Sasori tocou-lhe a bochecha com as pontas dos dedos, vendo Tayuya fechar os olhos, apreciando o carinho. Curvou-se até a moça, unindo seus lábios aos dela em um beijo sutil.

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ver o rapaz beijar sua irmã nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que estava surpresa, estava encantada com aquela cena. Nunca havia visto alguém beijar, nem mesmo seus pais e nunca fora beijada nos lábios, mas vivia a imaginar esse momento.

Foi despertada de seus devaneios quando uma voz estridente chamou-lhe pelo nome, ergueu o rosto, devia estar tão dispersa em pensamentos que não percebeu que Tayuya já havia a visto.

-Vamos embora – Disse a mais velha – Por que estás toda suja? – Analisou a mais nova enquanto esta se levantava.

Sakura olhou para o seu próprio corpo, realmente estava muito suja.

-Eu... – Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando arrumar alguma desculpa – Fui arrastada por um cachorro.

Tayuya franziu o cenho.

-Que seja – Resmungou se pondo a caminhar.

Sakura sorriu discretamente, agradecendo por Tayuya não se importar com ela. Seguiu pela estrada de terra logo atrás da irmã, por todo o trajeto até a sua casa, pensou no príncipe Uchiha, da forma como ele era gentil e absurdamente bonito; da voz grossa e firme chamando-a pelo o nome, de seu toque, de seus lábios em sua... Mão.

Parece que teria muito a fofocar com Ino e Hinata assim que chegasse em casa.


	2. II Choque

**Capítulo II**

**Choque**

_Por Tay_Haruno_

Ao chegar em casa naquele início de tarde onde conhecera o príncipe Sasuke, a Flor levou uma bela bronca de seu pai, que não engoliu a lorota de que a rosada estava completamente suja por ter sido arrastada por um cachorro.

-Ora que cachorro é esse, capaz de arrastar uma moça grande dessa? – Esbravejou Kizashi.

Por fim a jovem ficou de castigo, nunca mais sairia a um passeio pelo vilarejo sem os pais, o que a deixou triste e de certa forma revoltada. _"Tudo por causa do príncipe"_, mal o conhecia e ele já lhe arranjara um problemão! Mas apesar de tudo queria vê-lo novamente, mesmo sabendo que isso seria praticamente impossível, já que nunca mais poderia sair de casa.

Na manhã seguinte acordou cedinho, antes mesmo do galo cantar anunciando o alvorecer. Após fazer sua higiene matinal, vestiu seu longo vestido vermelho desbotado, de tecido mais resistente, que usava para trabalhar, prendendo o cabelo na habitual trança lateral, logo amarrando um lenço branco sobre a cabeça, dando um nó abaixo do maxilar.

Foi para a cozinha em passos lentos, tomou seu café da manhã, pediu a bênção aos seus pais e junto a eles seguiu para a lavoura, local onde trabalhavam. Kizashi levava uma enxada apoiada no ombro esquerdo, a cabeça protegida por um chapéu de palha e os pés descalços, um velho costume que possuía, dizia gostar de sentir a terra úmida em seus pés desnudos. Mebuki carregava uma sacola com adubo e Sakura seguia logo atrás deles, carregando uma garrafa com água. Chegando às lavouras, a Flor percorreu os olhos pela imensidão verde, teria que arrancar as daninhas, que prejudicavam a germinação das hortaliças, o que levaria horas de trabalho.

-Flor! – Ouviu uma voz praticamente gritar por ela.

Virou o rosto e viu que suas amigas e companheiras de trabalho acabavam de chegar; Hinata e Ino.

Hinata era uma moça doce, delicada e bastante tímida, os cabelos de fios lisos e negros caiam como cascatas sobre os ombros alvos, a pele branca contrastava com o seu cabelo, e os olhos, ah os olhos de Hinata eram belíssimos! Num tom perolado tão lindo, que Sakura sempre desejara possuir olhos daquele jeito. _"Não existem olhos mais belos que os seus"_, era o que todos lhe diziam, porém ao olhar nos olhos de Hinata, desmentia essa tese.

Ela parecia um anjo.

Ino por sua vez não deixava de ser formosa, os cabelos eram de um loiro que não se encontrava um fio escuro, a pele branca igual porcelana, e os olhos azuis que de vez em quando tomavam um tom esverdeado, na opinião da Flor, o segundo par de olhos mais belos, perdendo apenas para os de Hinata. A moça de olhos claros como o céu era despojada, frenética e bastante faladeira, gostava de caçoar da timidez de suas amigas, e vivia a pregar peças nas pobres coitadas.

Saudou as amigas, logo caminhando entre os canteiros, agachou-se se pondo a arrancar os montinhos de folhas verdes que nasciam ali. Hinata e Ino também puseram a ajudar a Flor, agachando-se cada uma em um canteiro de terra.

-Papai disse que vamos exportar abóboras e almeirões para o vilarejo do reino vizinho – Comentou Hinata – Ouvi mamãe contar que foram atacados por Nara.

-Aburame? – Indagou Ino.

Hinata assentiu.

-Ora, imaginei que fossem uma ameaça para Senju – A Yamanaka balançou a cabeça negativamente – Não é mesmo Flor? – Olhou para a amiga de cabelos róseos, que parecia bastante concentrada em sua tarefa – Flor?

Enquanto arrancava as pequenas plantas da terra, Sakura aprofundou-se em lembranças do dia anterior, em especial em certo príncipe. Era tão estranho aquele frio na barriga só de imaginar vê-lo novamente, ansiava por outro encontro, mesmo que fosse breve, mesmo que não pudessem prosear, queria apenas vê-lo.

-O que aconteceste? – Ouviu Ino perguntar.

Ergueu o rosto, e viu que loira olhava para si.

-Hã? – Indagou atordoada.

-Estás tão pensante – Disse voltando a arrancar as daninhas do canteiro.

A Flor balançou a cabeça veemente.

-N-Não – Negou – Não é nada.

Após ouvir sua amiga gaguejar, arqueou as sobrancelhas claras, levou a mão a longa franja, colocando-a atrás da orelha, tomando cuidado para não sujar o seu rosto.

-Não me enganas, desembucha – Ordenou.

A Flor arregalou os olhos levemente, Hinata que ouvia tudo, também parou o que fazia, limpando o suor que escorria pela sua testa.

-Conte o que aconteceste Flor – Pediu Hinata, que até então não havia se pronunciado.

Sakura suspirou, será que podia contar para as duas que havia conhecido o príncipe?

-Eu... – Murmurou baixando o olhar – Eu fui passear pelo o vilarejo com a minha irmã.

-Sem vossos pais? – Indagou Ino, curvando-se na direção de Sakura.

A rosada assentiu.

-Sim – Confirmou – Mas junto com a minha irmã.

Viu as outras duas fazerem careta.

-E ela me deixou seguir sozinha por alguns minutos – Prosseguiu – E eu entrei na floresta.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, assim como Ino. Ninguém tinha coragem de entrar na floresta, pois alegavam ser encantada, quem entrasse lá, jamais sairia.

-Estás louca? – Bradou Ino – Não sabes que aquela floresta és encantada? – Olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que ninguém prestava atenção na conversa.

-Sim – Respondeu a Flor – Mas ela não parecia ser encantada e eu estou aqui diante de ti, não estou? – Indagou suspirando – Posso continuar? – Perguntou para as duas, que assentiram – Lá na floresta, eu encontrei um lago e...

-Ora, pare de enrolar! – Interrompeu a amiga loira, jogando um punhado de terra na Flor.

-Eu conheci um príncipe – Disse rapidamente.

-Um príncipe? – Indagou Hinata, arqueando uma sobrancelha escura.

A Flor assentiu confirmando.

-O príncipe Uchiha – Especificou.

Viu as duas amigas arregalarem os olhos, porém logo o espanto passou, Ino começou a gargalhar e Hinata manteve-se quieta, olhando para a Flor, que corava cada vez mais.

-Tu... – A Yamanaka tentou falar, mas logo voltou a gargalhar novamente.

-Flor, tens certeza de que era o príncipe Uchiha? – Perguntou Hinata gentilmente.

Sakura ficou emburrada, ora como elas poderiam duvidar dela?

-Sim – Assentiu – Ele se chama Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino parava aos poucos de rir, Hinata permanecia calada, e Sakura chateada.

-Tá – A loira respirou fundo – Pare de lorota, até parece que o príncipe viria até Konoha, com certeza tu foste enganada por um pé rapado qualquer – Deu de ombros.

A Flor entristeceu-se, talvez Ino estivesse certa. Hinata ao ver a feição tristonha da rosada, deu uma leve cotovelada nas costelas da Yamanaka, que resmungou de dor.

-Eu acredito em você – Disse a morena, olhando nos olhos esmeraldinos – O que conversaste com ele? – Quis saber curiosa.

Sakura sorriu.

-Bem... – Ergueu o olhar para o céu já claro, tentando lembrar se haviam conversado algo importante para que citasse – Não foi uma conversa longa, ele apenas disse que se chamava Sasuke e pertencia a família real, também perguntou o meu nome...

-Disseste teu nome verdadeiro? – Indagou Hinata.

Sakura assentiu.

-E se ele for um inimigo?! – Exclamou Ino – Não deverias ter dito teu nome verdadeiro a um estranho! – Repreendeu-a.

-Menos Ino – Pediu Hinata – Tome cuidado com estranhos Flor, sabes que isso dele ser príncipe pode ser uma...

-Mentira! – Interrompeu a outra, completando a frase de Hinata, que lhe lançou um olhar irritado – Flor, achas mesmo que o príncipe iria dar atenção a uma plebeia? – Indagou ajeitando novamente a franja.

-Eu sei – Murmurou a Flor, cabisbaixa – Mas sinto que ele me dissera a verdade – Ergueu os ombros em um gesto despreocupado.

Ino suspirou pesadamente.

-Só não digas que não avisamos – Resmungou voltando a arrancar as daninhas da terra.

[...]

As semanas passavam rapidamente, já completava exatamente um mês que havia se encontrado com o príncipe Sasuke. Ino e Hinata não haviam acreditado muito em sua história, nem ela mesma acreditava, talvez tivesse sido um sonho, entretanto quando pegou o vestido sujo para lavar a beira do rio, teve a certeza de que tudo fora real.

Numa quinta-feira, bem de tardezinha, deparou-se com seus pais que se preparavam para uma viagem, terminando de amarrar as cargas no velho cavalo. Tayuya estava deitada no sofá, parecia irritada com algo, já Sakura manteve-se de pé, escorada ao lado da porta.

-Estamos indo a Aburame, levar algumas encomendas – Disse Mebuki, enquanto arrumava um lenço vermelho sobre a cabeça – Voltaremos até o anoitecer.

Kizashi aproximou-se da filha mais velha, que ainda estava deitada, dando-lhe um beijo sobre a testa.

-Cuide de tua irmã – Murmurou para a ruiva que revirou os olhos – E Sakura – Caminhou até a moça – Obedeças tua irmã – Disse dando um beijo na testa da mais nova.

A Flor sorriu docemente.

-Sim papai – Assentiu.

Mebuki despediu-se das filhas, para logo partir junto a Kizashi rumo à cidade.

Após a saída dos pais, Tayuya levantou-se do sofá, se alongando fazendo uma careta queixando-se de dor nas costas, Sakura permaneceu no mesmo lugar, observando a irmã rumar ao quarto, trancando-se. Soltou um longo suspiro quando se viu em completa solidão, sentou-se no sofá e ficou ali, olhando para a janela. Fixou os olhos no céu azul, vendo as nuvens tomarem forma de desenhos, identificando-os, enquanto o tédio predominava.

Eis que viu um pássaro, não um pássaro comum, era bem maior do que os que costumavam voar por ali. Notou que aos poucos a ave parecia aumentar de tamanho, cada vez mais perto; foi então que percebeu que na verdade ela voava na direção de sua casa. Levantou do sofá e se distanciou, vendo que o grande pássaro se preparava para pousar na janela; erguendo as garras e aumentando a velocidade do bater de suas asas, como se parasse aos poucos no ar, até se por sobre o peitoril.

Sakura ficou estática, olhando para o falcão que parecia encará-la da mesma forma. A ave fez um barulho estranho, ainda olhando para a Flor, como se quisesse chamar a atenção da moça. Sakura estreitou os olhos e lentamente se aproximou do falcão, parando na frente do animal, porém mantendo certa distância.

-Estás me chamando? – Perguntou baixinho ao pássaro.

Temeu a irmã pegá-la falando sozinha... Ou quase sozinha, já que a tal ave parecia conseguir entende-la de alguma forma.

O falcão ergueu uma garra, enquanto se equilibrava na janela com a outra. A Flor recuou um passo, deduzindo que aquela posição fosse de ataque, mas ao ouvir a ave soar novamente o barulho como se a repreendendo por ter se afastado, tornou a se aproximar. O falcão de plumagem negra voltou a levantar a garra, e finalmente a Flor entendeu que ela queria se apoiar em seu braço, sendo assim Sakura aproximou seu braço direito do pé do falcão, que logo se apoiou, subindo no braço fino da moça, que quase não agüentou o peso da ave.

-Nossa, és pesada! – Disse ela, tentando manter o braço erguido.

O pássaro abriu as grandes asas, começando a batê-las, porém ainda com as garras presas no braço de Sakura, que foi praticamente arrastada pela a ave, que tinha muita força; acabando por tropeçar em tudo o que estava pelo o seu caminho até a cozinha, onde finalmente o falcão a soltou, pousando sobre a pia.

-Arranhaste o meu braço – Resmungou a Flor, enquanto massageava o local.

O falcão se aproximou da torneira, e bateu o bico no metal, em seguida voltando a olhar para a rosada, que não havia entendido.

-Quer água? – Perguntou se aproximando da pia.

Novamente a ave bateu o bico contra a torneira e Sakura levou aquele gesto como um pedido para que lhe desse um pouco de água, portanto abriu a torneira.

-Pode beb... – Interrompeu-se observando o falcão se por debaixo do jato de água – Você queria tomar banho? – Indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha rósea.

O falcão deixou que a água escorresse por todo o seu corpo, deixando sua plumagem bem molhada, Sakura assustou-se quando notou que uma por uma das penas negras começavam a cair, e para o seu pavor, a ave começou a se contorcer como se a água estivesse a machucando.

Desligou a torneira, cessando a água, preparou-se para pegar a ave, mas quando aproximou suas mãos, o falcão a afastou com uma bicada não muito forte, fazendo-a recuar.

E diante dos olhos esmeraldinos o animal se transformava, estalos e barulhos de ossos quebrando eram ouvidos por ela, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo, achava a cena um tanto nojenta.

Quando o animal – ou o que quer que fosse aquela coisa deformada em sobre a pia – estava em um tamanho nada normal, pensou em pedir socorro para a irmã, e de fato foi isso o que fez, correu até o quarto de Tayuya, batendo na porta com todas as suas forças.

- Tayuya! – Gritava enquanto olhava para a cozinha.

Segundos depois a porta foi escancarada, Tayuya estava com a cara sonolenta e um tanto mal humorada, a Flor sentiu medo do olhar irado que lhe foi direcionado, mas na hora não teve tempo para pensar, pegou no pulso da irmã e a puxou pelo corredor, atravessando a sala e entrando na cozinha.

-Ora, largue-me! – Gritava Tayuya, se debatendo.

Pararam no meio da cozinha, Sakura olhava para a pia lotada de penas, entretanto a ave não estava mais lá.

-O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Esbravejou a mais velha.

A Flor aproximou-se da pia.

-Eu juro que tinha um pássaro aqui irmã! – Apontou para as penas – Ele estava se transformando num... Num... – Tentou achar uma palavra para definir aquilo – Num monstro! – Concluiu.

Tayuya permaneceu fitando a irmã atônita, não havia nada mais que penas que poderia ser de uma ave qualquer que sua mãe devia ter preparado para o almoço. Por fim resolveu ignorar a mais nova, ou provavelmente acabaria por matá-la ali mesmo, já que paciência não era algo que possuía.

-Estás enlouquecendo – Disse antes de seguir para o quarto.

Sakura bem que tentou insistir na mesma história, porém recebera uma porta na cara.

Voltou para a cozinha, verificou as penas onde continham algumas gotas de sangue, será que estava mesmo ficando louca?

-Senhorita Sakura – Ouviu uma voz sussurra-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Soltou um berro, dando um pulo sobressaltada. Olhou para trás, deparando-se com dois olhos negros e um sorriso sapeca, sentiu seu corpo molenga, e quase foi ao chão, mas antes que caísse, braços fortes laçaram sua cintura fina, mantendo-a de pé.

-Sou eu – Murmurou ele, reprimindo o riso ao vê-la tão assustada – O Sasuke.

Claro que era ele, reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, mas naquele momento a única coisa que lhe causara era o desespero, com certeza sua irmã havia ouvido o seu grito, e viria verificar o que havia acontecido.

-A minha irmã... – Sussurrou a Flor, ainda trêmula – Ela está em casa – Completou a frase.

Sasuke olhou para trás, mas viu uma porta fechada, provavelmente a tal irmã da plebéia não havia ouvido o grito dela.

-Vamos para um local onde ela não possa me ver? – Propôs à rosada, que assentiu.

O rapaz soltou-a aos poucos, notando que ela já podia manter-se de pé.

-V-Venha comigo – Pediu a moça, fazendo um gesto para o príncipe.

Caminharam pela casa vagarosamente, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho até chegarem ao quarto de Sakura; um cômodo simples, pouco arejado, com uma cama de solteiro, um pequeno guarda-roupas de madeira e uma penteadeira. Sakura indicou a cama para que Sasuke sentasse e assim ele fez, sentindo o colchão desconfortável, mas que Sakura já estava acostumada.

A Flor deu uma última olhada para a porta do quarto da irmã que ainda estava fechada, logo fechando a sua, girando a chave para que não pudesse ser pega com um homem em sua casa. Após trancar a porta, virou-se lentamente, deparando-se com um belo homem sentado em sua cama, trajado apenas com uma bermuda.

-Essa bermuda creio que seja do meu pai – Disse a moça, caminhando até a penteadeira e puxando a cadeira de madeira, colocando-a encostada na parede do outro lado do quarto, distante o suficiente do príncipe.

Sasuke olhou para a bermuda e riu baixo.

-Peguei no varal – Deu de ombros – Acho que não seria muito conveniente aparecer nu diante de uma donzela – Sorriu.

Ela pigarreou.

-Por que estás aqui? – Perguntou mudando completamente de assunto.

-Não é óbvio? – Indagou ele com um tom divertido – Eu vim vê-la – Respondeu mesmo assim.

Aquela ultima frase fez Sakura ficar ainda mais corada, não conseguia acreditar que o príncipe do reino mais poderoso do mundo estava ali para vê-la. Sorriu minimamente, aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Fechou os olhos com força, temendo que quando os abrisse ele simplesmente houvesse desaparecido, mas ao abri-los novamente, encontrou-o ali, no mesmo lugar.

-Como encontraste minha casa? – Quis saber a rosada, após alguns instantes de silêncio.

-Eu a segui naquele dia após o nosso encontro – Admitiu.

A Flor arregalou levemente os olhos.

-Eu não o vi. – Murmurou incrédula.

Sasuke riu baixo, e Sakura perdeu-se naquele belo sorriso.

-Eu te segui... – Interrompeu-se tentando achar uma boa forma para explicá-la – Voando.

A rosada franziu o cenho.

-Voando? – Indagou.

Ele assentiu.

-Voando. – Confirmou.

-Não possuis asas. – Disse o óbvio.

Sasuke voltou a rir.

- Não tenho muito tempo para explicar, já que preciso ser breve, eu só queria vê-la novamente – Murmurou levantando da cama.

-Por quê? – Perguntou ela, mantendo o tom baixo – Por que quis me encontrar novamente, alteza?

Ouviu o príncipe suspirar, para então caminhar em sua direção lentamente. Permaneceu na cadeira, enquanto Sasuke parava diante de si, logo agachando-se para ficar na altura ou até um pouco menor que ela.

-Eu gostei de você – Disse a ela, que corou imediatamente.

Estavam tão próximos que conseguia enxergar nitidamente sua imagem refletida nas íris negras do príncipe, permanecia estática, as mãos agarravam as laterais do assento com força, tentava controlar o coração que agora pulsava forte em seu peito, ao notar que o rapaz, aos poucos, inclinava o corpo em sua direção, encurtando a distância de seus rostos, que estavam na mesma altura.

-Sakura! – Um grito súbito ecoou.

A Flor inclinou a cabeça para trás, puxando o ar com força. Ouviu batidas na porta, eram tão fortes que se perguntou o porquê do exagero da irmã.

-Sakura abre logo essa porta! – Tayuya berrou.

-Vá – Sasuke sussurrou levantando – Hoje à noite, deixe uma bacia cheia de água próxima a janela – Pediu, apontando para a pequena janela.

Sakura assentiu, e logo foi atender a irmã que batia insistente na porta.

-Por que demoraste tanto? – Tayuya quis saber.

A Flor tentou, mas não conseguiu impedir que sua irmã entrasse em seu quarto. Tayuya analisou cada canto do cômodo com seus olhos castanhos, tinha certeza de que havia ouvido outra voz sem ser o da irmã vindo do quarto dela enquanto ia atender a porta.

-Vá para a sala – Ordenou enquanto ainda verificava o quarto – Genma quer conversar com nós duas – Olhou para a irmã mais nova por cima do ombro – O que estás esperando? – Indagou irritada.

Sakura engoliu em seco, onde será que o príncipe tinha ido parar? Sentia-se aliviada, pelo menos Tayuya não havia o pego em seu quarto, nessas horas já estaria sendo expulsa de casa, sendo deixada na rua, sem lar... Ou estaria rumando para o reino Uchiha, para se tornar a esposa de Sasuke. Quase riu com o último pensamento.

Resolveu obedecer a sua irmã, sendo assim caminhou até a sala, encontrando Genma; um rapaz bonito até, encarregado de manter os camponeses informados sobre o que ocorria nas proximidades, trazia notícias e também correspondências de familiares distantes.

-Genma – A Flor cumprimento-o, abrindo um singelo sorriso.

Genma fez um leve aceno com a cabeça, retribuindo o cumprimento da moça. Tayuya chegou à sala, permanecendo de pé.

-O que tens a dizer? – Perguntou a mais velha ao rapaz.

O homem ponderou, a Flor o observou por algum tempo, notando que ele parecia nervoso, talvez o que tivesse para dizer não fosse uma notícia muito boa.

-Diga logo homem! – Gritou Tayuya impaciente assustando o pobre rapaz.

-Venho do norte de Konoha – Começou, desviando o olhar das moças – E não trago boas notícias a senhoritas.

Tayuya preparou-se para gritar novamente, porém antes que fizesse, Sakura aproximou-se do rapaz, tocando-lhe o ombro levemente, de modo que o fez encará-la.

-Pode dizer o que aconteceu Genma. – Disse em um murmúrio.

Ele suspirou.

-Vossos pais morreram – Sussurrou – Os cadáveres foram encontrados próximos a Aburame por um andarilho.

Os olhos esmeraldas arregalaram-se, Sakura sentiu o coração palpitar, enquanto um arrepio ruim percorria seu corpo. Lágrimas grossas acumulavam em seus olhos, prontas para escorrerem pelo rosto de menina, uma dor alastrava-se em seu peito, deixando-a sem ar.

-T-Tayuya... – Sussurrou desabando sobre o sofá – O papai e a mamãe... – Interrompeu-se, não conseguindo concluir.

Genma entristeceu-se ainda mais, sabia o quanto seria sofrido para a mais nova que apegada aos pais. Olhou para a moça mais velha que acabava de bocejar, não havia vestígio de tristeza em sua expressão, jurava ter visto um sorriso, mas não teve certeza.

-Ora, pare de chorar – Ralhou com a mais nova que soluçava chorosa – Eles não eram eternos.

A Flor imediatamente ergueu o rosto vermelho e úmido, fitou a irmã que nem uma lágrima havia derramado.

-Você... – Murmurou num soluço – Não se importa? – Perguntou a Tayuya.

A mulher revirou os olhos, levantando do sofá.

-Genma, não tens nada mais a fazer por aqui – Disse rudemente, apontando para a porta aberta – Cace teu rumo.

O homem assentiu, deu uma última olhada para Sakura que ainda chorava, para então partir.

-Já mandei parar de chorar – Bradou para a irmã, que não conseguia segurar o choro – A partir de hoje serei responsável por ti, terás de me obedecer e seguir todas as minhas ordens. Entendeste? – Indagou à Flor, que não respondeu – Entendeste? – Repetiu num grito.

Sakura assustou-se, logo assentiu em resposta a irmã.

-Pois bem, prepare um belo jantar, com o melhor acompanhamento que tiver – Disse caminhando em direção ao seu quarto – Receberei uma visita.

Ouviu o barulho da porta sendo fechada, limpou as lágrimas com o dorso da destra, tentando reprimir os soluços chorosos, levantou-se e seguiu até a cozinha, onde pegou as panelas e começou a aprontá-las para preparar o jantar.

Naquele dia teve a certeza de que viveria no verdadeiro inferno.


	3. III Beijo

**Capítulo III**

**Beijo**

_Por Tay_Haruno_

Naquela noite, após preparar o jantar que sua irmã havia mandado, Sakura trancou-se em seu quarto, desabando em lágrimas. Sentia-se zonza e sem forças, soluçava agarrada ao lençol da cama, se perguntando como sua vida seguiria dali em diante, já que sua irmã faria questão de maltratá-la.

Ouvia risadas vindas da sala, reconheceu a da sua irmã, e outra de entonação grave, que certamente seria de um homem. Fechou os olhos com força, sem querer acreditar que sua irmã havia trago um homem para a sua casa, aproveitando da ausência eterna de vossos pais.

Levantou da cama cambaleante, a cabeça latejava, consequência das horas de choro. Caminhou até a porta com dificuldade, abrindo-a e saindo lentamente, seguindo para a sala, onde se deparou com uma cena repugnante, que fez seu estômago revirar de nojo.

O homem que havia visto beijando sua irmã em frente a loja de conveniências, agora sentado no sofá, no mesmo lugar onde seu pai costumava sentar para ler o jornal, tinha Tayuya sobre o seu colo, com uma taça de vinho, envoltos num beijo caloroso, daqueles que jamais daria em um homem na presença dos outros, inclusive naquelas circunstâncias.

Atravessou a sala, ignorando aquela visão, indo até a cozinha. Pegou uma bacia média debaixo do gabinete da pia, em seguida enchendo-a de água.

-O que vai fazer? – Ouviu a irmã perguntar.

Teve vontade de responder um "Nada que lhe ocasione o interesse", mas conteve-se, ou seria cruelmente castigada.

-Irei lavar os seus chinelos – Respondeu, erguendo a bacia nas mãos, levando consigo.

-Isso mesmo! – Exclamou Tayuya – Terás de me servir de agora em diante irmãzinha, assim como ao meu homem.

Sakura virou o rosto parcialmente, vendo Tayuya acariciar o rosto do rapaz, que a fitava. Os olhos castanhos percorreram o corpo da moça, que enojada, tornou a seguir seu caminho até o quarto, onde novamente trancou-se. Deixou a bacia cheia de água no chão próxima a janela, que foi aberta pela Flor. A lua cheia refletia nas águas cristalinas, Sakura sentou-se na cama, já sentia os olhos encherem de lágrimas novamente, mas ao invés de chorar, juntou as palmas das mãos e fechou os olhos, pondo-se a rezar pelas almas de seus pais.

Tanta era a sua concentração e fé, não se deu conta quando, no céu, uma grande ave negra surgia vindo de encontro a sua janela, onde em poucos instantes pousou, silenciosamente. Abriu os olhos, sentindo-os úmidos pelas lágrimas que haviam escapado durante a sua oração, e assim que olhou adiante, os orbes esmeraldas arregalaram-se e um suspiro de surpresa escapou, ao ver em sua janela o enorme pássaro.

-Você de novo – Murmurou a Flor, levantando da cama, indo até a janela.

Parou na frente do animal, fitando-o por breves segundos, quando teve certeza de que ele não fugiria ou atacaria, ergueu a destra, pousando a palma sobre a plumagem que envolvia a cabeça, acariciando levemente para que a ave não se assustasse.

-É bom ser um pássaro? – Perguntou ao falcão, como se ele pudesse entendê-la.

De repente as asas negras foram abertas, assustando Sakura que imediatamente recuou alguns passos, se afastando da ave que começou a bater as asas. O animal começava a se locomover no ar, adentrando o quarto. A força de suas asas era tanta, que acabou por derrubar alguns objetos que jaziam sobre a penteadeira. A Flor encolheu-se na cama, tentando se proteger com as mãos sobre a cabeça. O falcão após sobrevoar todo o quarto, pousou dentro da bacia cheia de água que a moça havia colocado ali a mando do príncipe.

Assim que os pés da ave entraram em contato com o líquido cristalino, as penas eriçaram, o pássaro começou a se debater, de modo que a água molhasse o seu corpo inteiramente, e na presença de Sakura, aquele pequeno ser começava a se transformar. As penas uma por uma começavam a cair, rangidos e estalos dos ossos eram ouvidos, o sangue brotava da pele que esticava cada vez mais. A Flor fechou os olhos, não querendo presenciar aquela cena, afundou o rosto no travesseiro e tapou os ouvidos com as mãos, tentando não ouvir os sons dos ossos quebrando, era agonizante.

Após instantes, ao notar que não havia mais som nenhum, retirou o rosto aos poucos do travesseiro, aspirando o ar que emanava um cheiro ruim, que a fez torcer o nariz. Vasculhou a escuridão com o olhar, até que diante de si, uma silhueta masculina destacava-se nas sombras. As costas largas estavam nuas, onde sobre a pele branca escorria gotas de água, misturando-se com alguns poucos pingos de sangue. Os ombros subiam e desciam rapidamente, com o movimento da respiração que era ouvida claramente pela Flor, quem quer que fosse aquela pessoa, estava bastante cansada.

No chão as penas negras espalhavam-se, misturando-se a água e ao sangue, aquilo daria bastante trabalho para limpar.

-Desculpe pela bagunça – Ouviu a voz familiar.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, aquilo era possível?

-Sasuke – Sussurrou – Como...? – Olhou para as penas, para então voltar a olhar para Sasuke, que virou ao seu encontro – És tu o pássaro – Deduziu num murmúrio, após assimilar os fatos – Como fazes isso? – Indagou perplexa.

O moreno riu baixo, aquela expressão de curiosidade a deixava ainda mais bela. Caminhou até a moça, que ainda estava sentada na cama, agachou-se na beirada do móvel, entre as pernas da Flor, que se assustou com a aproximação.

-A minha família possui um sangue amaldiçoado – Explicou ele, praticamente sussurrando as palavras – Somos seres mágicos – Envolveu a mão direita de Sakura com a sua, erguendo-a até a sua orelha direita – Dotamos da transformação.

Sakura acariciou a orelha do rapaz, sentindo a cartilagem pontiaguda, achando curioso. Sasuke fechou os olhos momentaneamente, apreciando o carinho vindo da plebeia.

-Eu posso me transformar em um falcão – Prosseguiu, tornando a abrir os olhos de resplandecente negror – E voltar a minha forma humana quando eu bem quiser, basta meus pés tocarem a água – Gesticulou a bacia onde agora estava um amontoado de penas.

-Isto é incrível – Murmurou a jovem, cessando os afagos – Eu jamais imaginaria que algo assim poderia ser possível.

Sasuke sorriu.

-Isto não é nada comparado ao que existe em meu reino – Disse a ela, enquanto voltava a ficar de pé, para então sentar-se ao lado de Sakura na cama.

Eles fitaram-se por alguns poucos segundos, Sasuke percorreu o olhar pelo belo rosto da moça, notando uma leve vermelhidão e inchaço abaixo dos olhos dela, levou a mão ao rosto da Flor, tocando a parte inferior de seu olho direito com o polegar.

-Estavas chorando? – Perguntou, acariciando o local.

Sakura entristeceu-se, por um momento havia esquecido completamente daquela tristeza, que agora voltara.

-Sim – Ela respondeu num sussurro.

-O que houve? – Inquiriu o príncipe, buscando o olhar dela.

A Flor suspirou pesadamente, não queria chorar na frente do rapaz, seria terrivelmente vergonhoso.

-Os meus pais – Disse com a voz embargada, já sentia a garganta arder – Eles morreram nessa tarde – Completou, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Sasuke olhava-a atentamente, as sobrancelhas unidas numa expressão preocupada, qual seria o destino daquela jovem? Provavelmente ser escrava da irmã mais velha.

As pontas dos dedos delgados seguraram o queixo fino da moça, puxando-o delicadamente, de modo que a fizesse erguer o rosto.

-Eu imagino o quão difícil seja perder os pais – Disse Sasuke, com os olhos fixos nos já marejados dela – Ainda não passei por essa experiência, o qual hei de passar.

Proferia cada palavra tranquilamente, tentando passar conforto a Sakura, que viu a visão turva pelas lágrimas acumuladas, que logo escorreram quentes pela pele de porcelana.

-Mas acredite, onde quer que vossos pais estejam, estão livres do sofrimento que esse mundo proporciona, estão num lugar melhor – Os olhos negros acompanharam uma lágrima escorrendo pela bochecha corada, que logo foi limpa pelo seu polegar – Não chores, estarei com você, não vou deixar-te só.

A Flor fungou, tentando reprimir os soluços chorosos que escapavam. Sasuke embalou-a em seus braços, Sakura tentou desvencilhar-se, mas ele a abraçou tão forte que foi impossível querer fugir daquele calor reconfortante da pele dele na sua. Sua cabeça pousou contra o peito de Sasuke e ali, sentindo o coração dele bater forte, ela chorou como nunca havia chorado, sendo ouvida pelo príncipe, que afagava-lhe os longos cabelos.

[...]

Na pequena sala, a moça que dançava alegremente pelo cômodo era observada pelo rapaz de cabelos ruivos como os dela. Tamanha alegria que sentia por finalmente estar livre, agora poderia fazer o que quisesse, quando quisesse; o sentimento de liberdade a preenchia.

-Dance comigo Sasori! – Pediu Tayuya, pegando o rapaz pela mão, fazendo com que ele levantasse do sofá – Venha comemorar a minha liberdade! – Ergueu a taça de vinho.

Sasori envolveu a cintura fina com os seus braços, iniciando uma dança lenta e meio desajeitada. Os lábios uniram-se em um beijo ardente, por parte dela pura paixão, pela dele, luxúria. Interesse era o que mantinha aquele relacionamento, Sasori estava ciente das terras que pertenciam aquela pequena família, e não foi muito difícil conquistar uma das moças, mesmo tendo um interesse especial pela mais nova, que lhe ignorava.

Após conseguir se aproximar da moça mais velha, que lhe contou todos os detalhes sobre os dotes que pertenciam a sua humilde família, só precisava convencê-la a se livrar de seus progenitores, e como a ganância era a base daquela mulher, ela concordou em fazê-los sair de casa, levando-os para uma armadilha, deixando o resto do trabalho para Sasori, que escondido entre os arvoredos que cobriam as laterais da estrada, empunhava uma espingarda. Um tiro foi o suficiente para atravessar a cabeça da mulher e alojar-se na do homem.

-Preciso ir ao banheiro – Mentiu ele, já que na verdade queria mesmo era se livrar daquela mulher.

-Siga o corredor, primeira porta a esquerda – Instruiu Tayuya – Te espero para mais algumas doses de vinho.

Antes que ele seguisse até o banheiro, recebeu um beijo estalado nos lábios.

Deixando-a na sala, seguiu para o corredor a caminho do banheiro, no entanto, vendo uma porta fechada, lembrou-se da jovem de cabelos róseos adentrar um daqueles cômodos, que provavelmente seria a da porta fechada, o seu quarto.

Pensamentos sujos invadiram sua mente perversa, a imagem do corpo virgem completamente nu o atiçou, olhou em direção a sala e não viu Tayuya, aproveitando a oportunidade para tentar encontrar o quarto da irmã mais nova. Caminhou sorrateiramente até a porta fechada, ouvindo um baixo ruído. Colou a lateral de sua face na madeira, tentando ouvir algo. Constatou uma voz masculina murmurando algo incompreensível, e soluços chorosos, que seria da moça.

Agachou-se na altura da fechadura, fechando um olho, tentando focar o outro no pequeno buraco onde nenhuma chave pendia. Pode ver a bacia com água que a Flor havia carregado até o quarto, cheio de penas pretas, misturados à água e espalhados pelo chão de concreto. Ao lado, onde ficava a cama, conseguiu enxergar dois pares de pernas, uma de panturrilhas grossas, e outras mais finas e de pés delicadamente pequenos.

Desencostou-se da porta, completamente confuso, como alguém entraria na casa sem que ninguém percebesse? Voltou a olhar pela fechadura, observando as penas, aos poucos ligando os pontos.

Já havia ouvido a lenda dos homens que podiam se transformar em animais, quando ao tocarem a água, tomavam a forma humana. Acreditava na lenda, pois quando pequeno, havia presenciado uma destas transformações, e jamais havia se esquecido. Certamente o rapaz que ali com a Flor estava, possuía aquele dom. Sorriu perverso, se realmente fosse verdade, teria mais um alguém para tirar do seu caminho.

[...]

Soluçava baixinho, os olhos estavam pesados, um sono a consumia lentamente. Os braços ainda envolta de seu corpo, a aquecia. As lágrimas que transbordavam de seus olhos, molhava a pele do rapaz, que mantinha as carícias nos cabelos dela, sem queixar-se da leve dor que se instalara em seu pulso, por causa do movimento que mantinha em seus carinhos há tempo.

-Vá antes que a minha irmã venha ao meu quarto – Sussurrou a Flor, afastando o rosto do peito de Sasuke – Me desculpe por isso.

Passou as mãos pelo o rosto, secando as lágrimas com o dorso, Sasuke manteve-se em silêncio, observando-a se recompor, a verdade é que ele não queria simplesmente ir embora. Sakura suspirou, enchendo os pulmões de ar, sentindo-se um pouco melhor, apesar da tristeza que ainda predominava, o vazio que se instalara em seu coração jamais seria preenchido.

Sasuke continuava em silêncio, imerso em pensamentos, Sakura levantou da cama, sendo acompanhada pelo rapaz.

-Eu vou limpar isto – Apontou para as penas no chão – Enquanto minha irmã não vem no quarto.

-Eu vou embora – Murmurou ele – Amanhã voltarei.

-Como desejar, vossa majestade – Respondeu Sakura baixinho, enquanto curvava-se para recolher as penas, depositando-as na bacia.

Agachou-se, terminando de juntar as penas, sem notar que Sasuke se agachara junto a ela.

-Então até amanhã – Sasuke disse.

-Até... – Respondeu ela, erguendo o rosto.

Arregalou os olhos, dando de cara com Sasuke, que estava próximo demais. Sentiu seu rosto quente, com certeza estaria bastante corada, já que nunca havia ficado tão próxima de um rapaz daquele jeito. Os olhares estavam fixos, o negror dos olhos dele a fascinavam, a prendiam de tal forma, que não conseguia simplesmente desviar.

Sasuke ergueu a destra, pousando a palma da mão contra a bochecha vermelha, pressionando levemente, sentindo o calor que emanava daquela pele macia. Seu olhar alternou-se entre os olhos verdes e a boca de lábios carnudos, entreabertos, pecaminosos. Aproximou seu rosto um pouco, sentindo-a recuar, entretanto a acompanhou, mantendo o mínimo de distância que podia. As pontas dos narizes roçaram levemente, Sakura semicerrou os olhos e Sasuke aproveitou para diminuir a distância entre eles.

-Sasuke – Ouviu-a sussurrar.

O coração batia forte em seu peito, a ansiedade a impossibilitava de respirar, ele estava tão perto que mal sabia o que fazer, por isso mantinha-se estática. Em um leve movimento, virou seu rosto para olhá-lo, e naquele exato momento, os lábios de ambos encontraram-se.

Sentiu um arrepio bom percorrer o seu corpo, comprimindo o seu estômago. Estavam paralisados, apenas com os lábios unidos, sem qualquer outro movimento. O viu fechar os olhos, e assim também o fez, sentindo-o entreabrir a boca, seguiu o mesmo movimento, apesar de receosa. Sasuke sugou levemente o lábio inferior dela, sentindo-a estremecer, devia ser sua primeira experiência, assim ele pensou. A Flor impulsionou o rosto contra o de Sasuke, forçando os lábios, ansiando por mais, o príncipe moveu a cabeça para a direita, sendo acompanhado por ela que repetia cada movimento que fizesse, tão lentos que de certa forma a tornara impaciente.

Ao tomar consciência do que fazia, Sakura afastou o rosto, mas Sasuke a puxou pela nuca, impedindo-a de fugir, voltando a beijá-la. Era uma sensação boa e um pouco assustadora para ela, mas algo que a deixava mais intrigada era o fato do beijo não ter gosto de morango como Ino havia contado. Era quente, úmido e macio, mas não tinha um gosto específico.

O beijo foi cessado aos poucos, os olhos abriam-se lentamente, assim como sorrisos nos lábios de ambos. Sasuke encostou sua testa contra a dela, fitando-a no fundo dos olhos, tendo a maravilhosa visão das pupilas dilatando-se.

-Vá – A Flor proferiu em um sussurro.

Sasuke assentiu, afastando-se, levantando junto a ela.

-Eu voltarei amanhã – Lembrou-a enquanto se aproximava da parede onde se encontrava a janela – Pode fechar os olhos por alguns instantes? – Pediu a ela.

Sakura assentiu, voltou a sentar a cama, fechando bem os olhos. Ouviu um grunhido de Sasuke, mas não ousou abrir os olhos, os estalos agora eram mais baixos, no entanto preferiu tapar os ouvidos. Quando teve certeza de que Sasuke já havia voltado a forma de pássaro, retirou as mãos das orelhas e abriu os olhos lentamente, deparando com a escuridão do seu quarto, onde só o que restava dele era a bermuda jogada ao chão.

No céu onde a lua cheia destacava-se em meio a milhares de estrelas, um belo pássaro negro sobrevoava a noite de maio, e atrás da porta do quarto daquela humilde casa, dois sorrisos macabros surgiam.


	4. IV Sangue

**Capítulo IV**

**Sangue**

_Por Tay_Haruno_

Aquela manhã devia ser a mais fria que já havia presenciado em seus 18 anos de vida, as gotas de água caiam sobre o seu rosto erguido para o céu, escorregando pela superfície de sua pele, misturando-se as lágrimas. Acompanhava lentamente as poucas pessoas que seguiam dentre as cruzes simples, feitas de madeira, fincadas no chão de terra do não tão amplo cemitério, onde agora seus pais seriam enterrados. A frente seguiam oito rapazes, de mãos ocupadas, carregando os caixões, e durante o percurso até as covas, senhoras ali presentes cantarolavam músicas referenciadas a Deus.

Sentia o corpo pesado e a cabeça dolorida, mas nada se comparada a dor que se instalava em seu peito. Como sentiria saudade do abraço caloroso de sua mãe, ao desejar-lhe um bom dia, da risada de seu pai, quando, durante a caminhada até a roça, contava mais uma de suas piadas.

Os caixões foram postos lentamente em suas devidas catacumbas, o padre começara a proferir ensinamentos bíblicos, e não muito tarde, as covas foram preenchidas com a terra úmida, e as cruzes cravadas uma ao lado da outra.

Sakura permaneceu parada, diante dos túmulos, enquanto as demais pessoas que haviam comparecido ao enterro, retornavam para suas casas. Hinata e Ino haviam ficado por mais algum tempo ao lado da rosada, dando-lhe o máximo de conforto que podiam, até terem que acompanhar suas famílias de volta para casa.

Precisava acordar daquele pesadelo, queria seus pais de volta, sua vida de volta, fechou os olhos com força, implorando a Deus que aquilo não passasse de um sonho ruim, no entanto ao abrir os olhos, deparou-se com sua dura realidade, e não poderia fazer nada a não ser lamentar até o fim de sua vida.

Voltou para a sua casa em passos lentos, quanto mais demorasse a chegar melhor, já que não queria encontrar sua irmã tão cedo. Empurrou a porta de madeira, deixando os chinelos sujos de barro no tapete, para que não sujasse o chão que havia limpado naquela manhã. Pendurou o casaco úmido no mancebo, e adentrou a casa silenciosa, provavelmente Tayuya ainda dormia, já que acostumada a acordar tarde, raramente estava de pé assim que o galo cantava.

Preparou o café, deixando a garrafa térmica junto a uma bandeja com pães sobre a mesa, e seguiu para o seu quarto. Sentando-se sobre a cama, suspirou tristemente, a vida não seria fácil dali em diante. Ergueu o rosto para a janela no alto da parede, onde podia ver o céu nublado, aquele clima contribuía para a sua tristeza, era como se o dia retratasse o que estava sentindo.

Tudo tão sem vida, sem cor, solitário...

Eis que em meio ao céu tempestuoso, uma ave surgia. Não se surpreendeu, reconheceria aquele falcão em qualquer outro lugar no mundo.

Flor levantou-se, permitindo-se sorrir, já que o príncipe era o motivo de sua alegria nos últimos dias. A bacia já estava posicionada para que o animal pousasse dentro, havia preparado antes de partir para o cemitério. A ave aproximava-se cada vez mais, pronta para pousar no peitoril da janela, e em poucos segundos, as garras posicionadas bateram contra a madeira que constituía a janela, no entanto, o falcão bateu as asas pulando assustado. Sakura franziu o cenho, estranhando o comportamento da ave que batendo as asas furiosamente, adentrou o quarto, praticamente se jogando dentro da bacia. E ali, continuou a bater as asas, assustado, fazendo a água jorrar por todo o chão, porém estava muito vermelha, era sangue demais.

A Flor aproximou-se da ave que começava a perder as penas, mas recuou assim que os estalos dos ossos se faziam presente. Como de costume, fechou bem os olhos e tapou os ouvidos, tentando repelir o som, mas estava preocupada já que a ave parecia machucada. Após minutos, abriu os olhos, deparando-se com Sasuke em sua forma humana, agachado próximo a cama, respirando fundo, ainda nu. Rastros de sangue escorriam pelo seu corpo, se concentrando nos pés, onde eram notáveis ferimentos.

-Sasuke! – Exclamou assustada, pulando da cama.

O príncipe permaneceu de costas, seus pés transbordavam sangue, o ardor era insuportável. Tentou erguer o corpo, mas não conseguiu, olhou para baixo, a água parecia queimar.

Ácido.

Sakura tentava entender o que acontecia e o porquê do príncipe estar tão machucado.

-Você... – Ouviu-o sussurrar – Me traiu – Completou entre arfadas.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, havia ouvido bem?

-Eu não...

-Eu confiei em ti! – Interrompeu o príncipe, direcionando seu olhar aos seus pés – Por que fizeste isto comigo? – Inquiriu num tom sofrido – Soubeste de meu ponto fraco... Meus pés...

A Flor balançou a cabeça veemente, não estava entendendo, o que havia acontecido? O que tinha na água?

-Eu não fiz nada! – Defendeu-se, dando um passo na direção do príncipe.

-Mentirosa! Tu és a única que sabes sobre a minha transformação! – Acusou-a.

-Não fui eu! – Alegou – Juro!

-Eu vou embora – Disse o príncipe, levantando com dificuldade – Nunca mais irá me ver novamente... – Arrastou-se para próximo da parede – Eu jamais irei perdoá-la plebéia... – Dito isso, virou o rosto parcialmente, lançando à moça, que desesperada tentava se explicar, um olhar sofrido e magoado.

-Não Sasuke – Sussurrou, voltando a se aproximar – É um engano, eu não fiz nada! Por favor, acredite em mim! – Pediu, sentindo as lágrimas que acumuladas em seus olhos, escorriam por sua face.

Segurou a mão do rapaz, no entanto ele a puxou de volta e diante dos olhos de Sakura, voltou a sua forma animal, tão rápido bateu as asas e levantou voo até a janela, onde evitou tocar no batente, para então partir, deixando a Flor arrasada, jogada pelo chão tingido de vermelho, aos prantos.

Perguntava-se o porquê de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo. Primeiro perdeu seus pais, e agora o príncipe que era a sua única alegria. Duas perdas sem explicação, repentinas, precoces.

-Sakura – Ouviu o chamar de sua irmã – Cadê o meu vestido de seda azul?

A porta foi aberta, revelando a mulher que, ao ver a irmã naquela situação, franziu o cenho. Adentrou o quarto que exalava um cheiro muito ruim, fazendo-a ter ânsia.

-O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou, tapando o nariz.

Sakura não conseguia sequer proferir uma palavra, os soluços a impediam. Ergueu o corpo, sentando-se, chorando feito criança. No chão, junto a água e o sangue, cacos de vidros estavam espalhados, ergueu o rosto na direção da janela, onde notou que no peitoril, havia vários outros cacos de vidro presos na madeira, e então entendeu o porquê do susto que a ave levou ao pousar.

Olhou para a irmã que mantinha-se parada próxima da porta, ela resmungava algo sobre o cheiro do quarto, mas havia algo que não tinha passado despercebido por Sakura, que ao percorrer o olhar pelo corpo da irmã, notou que a ponta do dedão destro, havia um fiapo de tecido amarrado.

-Se machucou? – Perguntou, mesmo com a voz baixa, Tayuya conseguira entender.

A mais velha ergueu a mão, olhando para o dedo que havia cortado naquela manhã.

-Sim. – Respondeu para a mais nova.

-Como? – Sakura quis saber.

Tayuya franziu o cenho.

-Pare de fazer perguntas desneces...

-COMO? – Berrou com toda força que possuía, assustando a ruiva – Como te machucaste minha irmã? Responda-me! – Pediu.

Tayuya estreitou os olhos, vasculhou o chão do quarto e viu os cacos de vidro espalhados, e não disfarçou o sorriso, seu plano havia sido bem sucedido afinal.

-Ora, ora – Disse, caminhando lentamente na direção da mais jovem – Parece que o seu bicho de estimação fizeste uma visita esta manhã – Debochou, parando diante de Sakura, que mantinha-se no chão.

-Fizeste isso... – Concluiu a Flor, num sussurro.

Tayuya manteve o sorriso presunçoso.

-Agradeça-me por ter tirado-te de uma ilusão Sakura, nada é como nos contos de fada, olhe para você – Lançou um olhar desdenhoso a mais nova, que se analisou – Não passas de uma plebéia sonhadora, mal tem vestimentas, achas que o príncipe te pediria em casamento e a levaria para o palácio real? – Riu após o comentário – Pensei que fosses inteligente irmãzinha.

-Tudo o que disseste pode ser verdade – Ouviu a moça de cabelos róseos murmurar, ela permanecia ajoelhada no chão manchado com o sangue do príncipe – Mas eu sei... Eu sei que de algum modo ele gostava de mim – Prosseguiu com a voz embargada, sentia sua garganta arder, tamanha era a sua tristeza – Posso não ser a mais bela dentre as mulheres que ele já conheceu, tão pouco a mais nobre, de melhores condições... – Suspirou, tentando reprimir as lágrimas que escapavam – Nada tenho a oferecer... Mas não importava, ele gostava de mim, o olhar dele me convencia de que tudo o que ele me dizia era verdade – Ergueu o olhar, fitando a irmã mais velha, que mantinha-se parada, apenas escutando o que a Flor tinha a dizer – Mas acabaste com tudo – Acusou a irmã, despejando as palavras com toda a raiva que possuía – O fez ter ódio de mim, o machucou, o feriu... – Baixou o olhar, fitando o sangue – E tudo por inveja.

Tayuya estreitou os olhos, desde quando ela falava daquele modo?

-Inveja? – Indagou irritada.

-Inveja – Confirmou a rosada – É o que carregas dentro de vosso coração de pedra – Concluiu a jovem.

A irmã entreabriu a boca, chocada com tal audácia da moça mais jovem.

-Como ousas proferir tais maldades contra mim? – Gritou Tayuya indignada – Ingrata! Estou apenas tentando prezar vossa dignidade!

Sakura apoiou as mãos no chão, firmando os pés descalços no concreto, erguendo o corpo, ficando de pé na frente de sua irmã.

-Não – Desmentiu a Flor – Tu só sabes fazer o mal... O machucou... Eu não acredito em vossas palavras! – Gritou a última frase, erguendo o olhar para a irmã.

Tayuya fitou Sakura por alguns instantes, para então dar um passo na direção da rosada, que recuou alguns passos, batendo as costas contra a parede fria.

-Como tens a audácia de proferir a mim nesse tom? Vou lhe ensinar o que nossos pais, que Kami-sama os tenha, não ensinaram! – Ergueu o braço, com a palma da destra aberta, pronta para agredir a irmã.

A Flor fechou os olhos, esperando pela bofetada em seu rosto, que não veio.

-Arg. – Ouviu um grunhido, em seguida um gemido sôfrego.

Ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu algo pingar em seu rosto, escorrendo quente por sua pele. Abriu os olhos e gritou horrorizada com o que acabava de se deparar.

Tayuya estava a sua frente, a mão que mantinha-se erguida, abaixava aos poucos, para então cair como pedra ao lado de seu corpo. Os olhos de íris escuras estavam arregalados, mas sem foco, perdidos no nada. No peito, entre os seios, havia um rasgo, e pelo tecido de sua camisola, uma lâmina pontiaguda apontava em sua direção, acertando em cheio o corpo de sua irmã. Uma mancha vermelha alastrava-se pela seda branca do vestido nobre que Tayuya trajava, tingindo o tecido pouco a pouco.

-O... Quê? – A Flor sussurrou.

O corpo sem vida cambaleou em sua direção, caindo nos braços da moça, que sem suportar o peso da irmã, foi ao chão, caindo sentada com Tayuya nos braços.

-Estás bem Sakura? – Ouviu uma voz masculina surgir súbita, atraindo o olhar chocado da jovem.

O ruivo estava parado em sua frente, e a única coisa que obteve a atenção da moça naquele momento foi a katana que ele segurava em sua destra. Pela lâmina, o sangue escorria, gotejando no chão de concreto.

-O que... O que fizeste? – Indagou a Flor, arregalando os olhos – O QUE FIZESTE?

-Te protegi – Respondeu Sasori naturalmente, indiferente mediante reação da moça.

-Não... Não... – Repetia, debruçando sobre o corpo da irmã falecida – Eu não queria... – Sussurrava enquanto as lágrimas escorriam, molhando a face do cadáver em seus braços.

-Ora, pare de choro, antes ela do que vós! – Proferiu tranquilamente, ignorando o sofrimento da jovem – Acredite se fosses tu que estivesse morta diante dela – Gesticulou o corpo sem vida – Ela já estaria providenciando o seu enterro, rindo de felicidade.

Sakura nada disse, apenas limpou o rosto úmido com o dorso da mão, sujando a pele pálida com o sangue quente que inundava o quarto. Afastou o corpo de Tayuya de seu colo, deixando-a cuidadosamente no chão. Apoiou-se à parede, erguendo o corpo aos poucos, tentando firmas os pés, já que estava fraca, e seu corpo trêmulo.

-Diga-me – Sussurrou a Flor, de cabeça baixa, acabando por ficar de pé – Quem matou os meus pais? – Indagou .

Sasori arqueou uma sobrancelha ruiva, observando a jovem levantar aos poucos, os longos fios róseos ocultavam seu belo rosto, estava cambaleante, não demoraria muito até que fosse ao chão novamente. Após a pergunta, ele sorriu, certamente ela havia analisado o corpo dos cadáveres de vossos pais antes de sepultados, percebendo que na cabeça de ambos, a perfuração da bala que os atingiram em cheio. Ela além de bela, era bem inteligente. "Muito melhor que a irmã", ela sim seria digna de ser chamada de sua esposa.

-Sakura...

-Responda-me – Interrompeu-o – Quem matou os meus pais? – Perguntou novamente.

-Tayuya – Ele respondeu de imediato.

Ela sorriu minimamente.

-Com a sua ajuda. – Concluiu, após instantes de silêncio mútuo.

Ele deu de ombros, o que ela poderia fazer contra ele? Era uma moça frágil, no máximo tentaria lhe dar uma bofetada. Sorriu imaginando o quão violenta ela poderia ser, em outras circunstâncias, é claro.

-Com a minha ajuda – Confirmou.

A Flor cerrou os punhos, apertando-os tanto que sentiu as unhas que mesmo pequenas, machucavam as palmas de suas mãos.

-Matou os meus pais... A minha irmã... – Murmurou, erguendo a cabeça aos poucos – Está diante de mim e eu não posso fazer absolutamente nada.

Os olhos verdes expressavam todo o ódio que sentia do rapaz a sua frente, o causador de todo aquele sofrimento. Lágrimas voltaram a escorrer de sua face, levando junto o sangue, traçando rastros até o pescoço alvo. Sasori permaneceu onde estava, esperando um provável ataque da jovem, que caminhando lentamente, vinha em sua direção. Mas sorriu, quando ela passou por ele, em direção à porta.

No entanto antes que passasse da porta, o rapaz agarrou-lhe o antebraço, a puxando contra si.

-Eu preciso te dizer algo – Disse ele, o mais sedutor possível, afinal era Sasori, um dos homens mais belos e desejados de Konoha, reconhecido pelo charme, título que não fazia a mínima diferença para Flor, que o encarava com rancor e nojo – Quero que se torne a minha esposa.

Sakura puxou seu braço, desvencilhando-se da mão de Sasori.

-Eu jamais me uniria a um homem tão repugnante – Proferiu pausadamente, olhando-o friamente.

Sasori sorriu, ela era mesmo bastante teimosa, mas isso só o atiçava mais. Num único movimento, antes que ela voltasse a andar a empurrou contra a parede, fazendo com que a delicada Flor batesse as costas com força. Tão logo aproximou-se dela, unindo seus corpos. Sakura se debateu, esperneando, tentando se livrar de Sasori, que soltou a katana, que tilintou quando a lâmina chocou-se contra o chão. O rapaz agarrou ambos os pulsos da jovem, prendendo-os contra a parede.

-Quieta! – Grunhiu, sentindo as unhas da rosada contra suas mãos – Eu vou cuidar muito bem de você minha flor – Aproximou seu rosto ao dela, roçando as pontas de seus narizes – Irei dominar todos os dotes que vossos pais deixaram, são poucos, mas o suficiente para arrecadar uma boa quantia com as vendas – Sussurrava para ela, enquanto percorria os lábios pelo rosto da moça, que se debatia – Te levarei embora deste lugar medíocre, iremos casar, teremos filhos, não é tudo o que sonhaste minha flor? – Indagou, tentando segurá-la.

E então ele encostou os lábios contra os da moça, que se contorcia, tentando se livrar do rapaz, que esmagava seus lábios contra os resistentes dela.

Não demorou muito para que ele urrasse de dor, separando seu corpo do dela imediatamente. Sentiu o gosto de seu próprio sangue em sua boca, passou os dedos pelo lábio inferior, que a moça havia mordido com brutalidade.

Assim que Sasori se afastou, preparou-se para correr até a porta, no entanto assim que o ruivo notou sua intenção, agarrou o antebraço da Flor, a puxando com brusquidão, fazendo-a imediatamente ir ao chão.

-És rebelde demais – Disse o rapaz, subindo sua mão até o longo cabelo de Sakura, emaranhando seus dedos pelos fios róseos, puxando-os com violência.

A Flor inclinou o corpo para trás, a dor era terrível e Sasori parecia puxar cada vez mais forte. Chorava em uma mistura de dor e ódio, por que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com ela? Virou o rosto, passando a observar o corpo de sua irmã, que jazia sobre uma poça de sangue, o vestido branco já havia sido tingido completamente de vermelho, o rosto estava virado em sua direção, os olhos abertos pareciam estar fixados em si, vazios e congelados em uma única direção.

Fechou os olhos, baixando a cabeça, sentindo o couro de sua cabeça dolorido, poderia fazer algo? Soluçou baixinho, abrindo os olhos, olhando agora para a katana a sua frente, o sangue de sua irmã ainda escorria pela lâmina, sentiu a raiva consumir ainda mais de si.

-E seremos muito felizes – Prosseguia Sasori, com seus planos para o futuro.

No entanto, mal sabia ele que Sakura não prestava o mínimo de atenção em suas palavras; seu olhar só conseguia focalizar na arma a sua frente, sua única chance de salvação.

-E tu minha flor – Apertou um pouco mais a mão no cabelo de Sakura – Será a noiva mais linda que Konoha já viu!

Sakura inclinou o corpo para frente lentamente, sem pressa, já que temia que Sasori descobrisse o seu objetivo. Iniciou lentos movimentos para frente, arrastando as mãos aos poucos na direção da katana que estava a uma curta distância.

"Só mais um pouco...", arrastou os joelhos dessa vez, pouco a pouco se aproximava da arma. Porém Sasori interrompeu sua fala, Sakura congelou, pedindo a Deus que ele não resolvesse pegar a katana. O rapaz agachou-se para junto da rosada, aproximando suas faces.

-E o que me diz minha flor? – Indagou a ela, num sussurro em seu ouvido, mas a moça não respondeu – RESPONDA! – Gritou, puxando o cabelo róseo, fazendo-a grunhir de dor.

Aproveitando a aproximação, num só movimento Sakura inclinou a cabeça violentamente, fazendo com que o alto de sua cabeça chocasse contra o rosto de Sasori, que soltou seus cabelos de imediato, gritando de dor, levando as mãos ao nariz que jorrava sangue.

Sentindo-se zonza, caindo ao ser solta, apoiou as mãos no chão e ergueu o corpo com dificuldade, sua cabeça latejava, arrastou o corpo até a katana, pegando-a em sua destra, no entanto assim que se apossou da arma, sentiu seu longo cabelo voltar a ser agarrado.

-Desgraçada! – Sasori gritou, tornando a puxar o cabelo de Sakura em sua mão.

A Flor gritou de dor, segurou a katana com força em sua mão, levando a lâmina comprida atrás de sua cabeça, e antes que Sasori pudesse impedir, as mechas longas e róseas já se espalhavam pelo chão.

Firmou os pés no chão, impulsionando o corpo pra cima, levantando cambaleante, virando o corpo para Sasori, que olhava para sua mão, que transbordando em sangue, faltava metade do dedão destro, que havia sido arrancado assim que a lâmina passou entre os cabelos da Flor.

Maneou a base da katana desajeitada, segurando-a com ambas as mãos, apontando para Sasori, que rosnava de dor, tentando conter o sangue de seu dedo com a mão livre.

-Eu vou matá-la – Ele disse, olhando para a Flor, contorcendo-se de dor.

-É para vós que a espada aponta – Retrucou a moça friamente.

Sasori riu, era notável o nervosismo da jovem, que trêmula, balançava o sabre em suas mãos.

-Mate-me – Desafiou – Mostre-me vossa bravura, vingue vossa família.

Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se levemente.

-Não tens coragem minha Flor? – Indagou o rapaz, zombeteiro.

O ruivo deu um passo na direção da moça, que recuou um de imediato. Não teria coragem de tirar uma vida, era contra os princípios que prezava desde pequena, que seus pais a ensinaram.

Seus pais...

Sasori gargalhou diante da moça, que continuava a recuar a cada passo dado por ele, até encostar-se a parede, mantendo a espada apontada para o rapaz.

-Não se aproxime! – Ela gritou.

Ordem que por ele não foi ouvido, assim que estava perto o suficiente, agarrou a lâmina da katana com a mão ensanguentada, cortando a palma, mas sem queixar de dor, só queria mandar aquela maldita moça para o inferno, junto de sua família. Puxou a arma que pareceu escorregar dentre as mãos dela, que assim que viu a espada ser retirada de suas mãos, a agarrou novamente, tomando de Sasori. No entanto o rapaz persistiu, urrando de dor, levou a mão ao pescoço de Sakura, agarrando com brutalidade, apertando com força, sufocando-a.

-Você não é páreo para mim – Dizia Sasori entredentes, apertando sua mão no fino pescoço de Sakura.

Seus sentidos começavam a esvanecer, pontos negros invadiam sua visão, a bela Flor começava a perder a consciência.

Fechou a mão na base da katana, segurando-a com toda a força que possuía, com dificuldade ergueu o braço, mas Sasori agarrou novamente a lâmina, impedindo-a de golpeá-lo. O ruivo puxou a espada, retirando-a das mãos da Flor, jogando a arma para outro lado do quarto, e durante o ato, machucando-se ainda mais, afrouxou a mão do fino pescoço da rosada, que não demorou em desvencilhar-se do rapaz.

Respirou fundo, sentindo sua garganta doer; os sentidos aos poucos voltavam, mas não se permitiu esperar, apenas correu para o outro lado do quarto, saltando a bacia com água, aproximando-se da janela do quarto, tentando buscar uma forma de fugir de Sasori, que agora vinha lentamente em sua direção.

-Nunca irá fugir de mim – Proferiu o ruivo pausadamente, sorrindo ao ver o desespero estampado no rosto da menina – Terás o mesmo fim que aquela mulher repugnante – Apontou para o cadáver de Tayuya – Mas será muito pior.

Sasori havia se apossado novamente da katana, e a Flor sabia que ele não a pouparia da tortura. Cerrou os punhos, cravando as unhas nas palmas das mãos, tentando simplesmente não ir ao chão, já que suas pernas pareciam fracas demais. No entanto, numa reação inesperada de quem busca pela sobrevivência, a Flor impulsionou seu corpo na direção de Sasori, que imediatamente ergueu a katana em sua destra, preparado para golpear a jovem.

Parou diante da bacia deixada no chão, agachando-se rapidamente; as mãos delicadas agarraram as laterais do grande recipiente cheio de água. Sasori franziu o cenho e parou de andar, tentando descobrir porque diabos a moça havia pegado a bacia, porém, assim que notou a intenção da jovem, recuou um passo, lembrando-se que naquela água Tayuya havia despejado ácido.

Sakura suspendeu a bacia, e num impulso arremessou-a na direção de Sasori, que tentou correr, acabando por ser atingido em cheio pelo jato de água, que despejou-se em seu corpo delgado. O rapaz caiu imediatamente contra o chão, contorcendo-se, enquanto de sua pele, feridas se tornavam visíveis, o ácido corroía seu corpo, deixando sua carne exposta.

As pernas finas da moça fraquejaram, sentiu-se zonza e completamente sem forças, seu corpo tremia, tamanho era seu choque. Sem conseguir suportar, desabou ao chão, batendo a cabeça contra o concreto.

-Flor? – Ouviu um chamado ao longe, moveu os lábios lentamente, tentando respondê-lo.

Viu um par de pés descalços vindo em sua direção, no entanto tão logo sua visão foi tomada pelo negror, e seus sentidos esvanecidos.


End file.
